Reviens-moi
by Mogo1902
Summary: Une suite de l'épisode 8. Comment Barry va réagir en découvrant que c'est Oliver Queen qui se cache sous le masque de Arrow?


_**Après avoir lu de nombreuses fics et laissé plein de commentaires, j'ai décidé d'écrire moi aussi. Ce one-shot a été écrit, il y a longtemps et est la suite directe de l'épisode 8 de la saison 2. **_

_**Je vous remets rapidement dans le contexte : Barry est arrivé à Starling et ne laisse pas Félicity indifférente. Oliver éprouve comme de la jalousie. A la fin de l'épisode, Oliver reçoit des seringues dans la jambe, avec un liquide inconnu dedans qui le plonge dans l'inconscience. Afin de le sauver, Félicity et Diggle font appel à Barry pour le sauver, en prenant la décision de lui dévoiler la vérité sur Arrow.**_

_**Bien évidement, rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers de la série, ni les personnages.**_

_**Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes !**_

_**Voilà, j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions !**_

-S'il te plaît, sauve mon ami

Barry était sidéré. 2 minutes avant, il était à la gare en train d'attendre le prochain train pour Central city. Il reçu une fléchette et s'été endormi. En se réveillant, il découvrit Green Arrow allongé les yeux fermé avec son chauffeur debout juste à côté. Félicity arriva et lui demanda de sauver son ami. Green Arrow été décapuchonné devant lui. Et qui découvre t-il ? Oliver Queen ! L'homme qu'il a du aider pour résoudre son enquête. Il été venu à Starling pour voir Green Arrow et il l'avait côtoyé durant tout son séjour. Sans sans rendre compte. Après un moment de silence, il répondit :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je peux l'aider ? Je ne suis pas médecin.

-Tu es un expert médico-légal et tu es brillant. Trouve ce qu'il a dans son corps et trouve un remède. Répondit Félicity

-Je peux peut-être identifier le virus ou je ne sais quoi, mais ça va prendre du temps et je ne sais pas si je trouverai un remède.

Félicity posa ses mains sur ces épaules, et plongea ces yeux dans les siens :

-S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas perdre Oliver.

Il y avait tant de détresse dans sa voix, que Barry en fut choqué. D'un côté, il voudrait sauver Arrow, mais d'un autre, il avait peur de le tuer et non le sauver.

-D'accord, je vais essayer.

-Merci Barry

Barry se leva et alla prélever du sang d'Oliver pour l'analyser. Pendant ce temps, Félicity s'était rapprochée d'Oliver et lui pris la main en regardant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Barry va te soigner.

Barry l'observa et vit toute l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il resta comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes à ce demandé s'il avait fait le bon choix.

-Je crois que la seringue est pleine. Lui fit remarquer Diggle.

Barry baissa les yeux et constata qu'effectivement le seringue été pleine. Il la retira et partie pour l'analyser. Durant l'analyse il observa de nouveau la secrétaire. Maintenant, elle s'été assise, tenait toujours la main d'Oliver et lui caressa doucement le visage. Elle semblait désemparée, comme si elle venait de perdre quelqu'un. Ce serait peut-être le cas. Oliver semblait mort sur la table. Son pouls été très faible. Barry ignorait si il été capable de le sauver. Il ferait son possible, pour Félicity. Mais l'analyse sera longue et la conception du remède peut-être tout aussi longue, il sera sans doute mort d'ici là.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les résultats arrivèrent. Barry les étudia avec Diggle derrière son dos. Félicity toujours vers Oliver.

-Je vois de quoi il souffre, ce sont les mêmes résultats que j'ai obtenu sur la scène où le vol a été commis. Il faudrait déjà un agent stabilisateur pour qu'il puisse survivre et après il faudrait concevoir un remède. Résuma Barry

- Quel sorte d'agent stabilisateur ? demanda Diggle

-Un simple antibiotique devrait suffire, après pour le remède il faudrait voir avec des chercheurs, je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaire.

-Je pars chercher des antibiotiques. Toi tu reste dans cette pièce avec Oliver. Et Félicity…

-Dépêche-toi Diggle, on ne doit pas perdre Oliver. Implora Félicity

Diggle parti sur le champ, gravit les escaliers et disparu derrière la porte. Barry resta seul avec Félicity et Oliver. Elle tenait à présent la main d'Oliver avec ses deux mains. Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors c'est lui le légendaire Arrow ? demanda Barry

-Comme tu peux le constater.

-J'avais donc raison.

-A quel sujet ?

-Une informaticienne de talent travail pour lui.

-Je le fais par pur plaisir. Au début, ça devait être juste pour retrouver quelqu'un. Mais une fois la personne retrouvée, j'ai continuée à l'aider. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêtais. Ca me faisait tellement de bien de l'aider, de me rendre utile à ces yeux. Dit-elle avec un faible sourire aux lèvres

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Il l'avait posé cette question qui lui brûlé les lèvres depuis son réveil. Pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Il pensait qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Après le travail qu'il avait effectué ensemble, la danse,… Il croyait qu'elle ne lui avait pas mentit :

-J'y ai pensé mais Oliver m'en a dissuadée. Et avec du recul, il avait raison.

Ces paroles firent à Barry l'effet d'une douche froide.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'a donc aucune confiance en moi.

Elle leva enfin la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Quand tu as parlé d'Arrow. Tu été tellement joyeux et heureux. Tu n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de le rencontrer. Tu aurais su que je travaillais pour lui, tu m'aurais persuadée de te le présenter. Tu aurais fais une gaffe, à un moment donné, et tu aurais dévoilé mon secret à tout le monde.

-Tu sais bien que jamais je ne t'aurais dénoncé.

-Tu l'aurais fais sans le vouloir. Répondit-elle

Sur ce elle se pencha de nouveau la tête pour regarder Oliver.

Barry été sous le choc. Le pire été qu'elle avait raison. Il n'aurait jamais su se canaliser. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Son impatience allé le perdre.

-Qu'allez vous faire de moi après ? Se hasarda t-il à demander

Elle leva la tête.

On va te rendormir et te déposer à la gare, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Et tu as intérêt à garder le secret sur Oliver, sinon Diggle et moi…

Je le garderai. Mais… Allons-nous rompre tous contacts ?

Oui, probablement. On s'est quitté en bon terme. Mais si jamais on a besoin d'un expert, on pensera à toi.

Barry baissa la tête, déçu. Ainsi, jamais il ne sera où se trouve le repère d'Arrow, et jamais il ne reverra Félicity.

Diggle arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec les antibiotiques. Barry les injecta à Oliver. Puis, il alla s'assoir sur le même siège par lequel il était arrivé.

-Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes. J'ai transmis mes recherches et résultats à Queen Consolitad, pour qu'il puisse trouver un antidote.

-Merci Barry, pour ton aide. Lui dit Diggle avec reconnaissance.

-Oui un grand merci. Rajouta Félicity avec un grand sourire.

-Ce fut un plaisir. Si jamais vous avez encore besoin d'aide, surtout n'…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continué que Diggle l'avait de nouveaux endormis.

-On pensera à toi. Puis se tournant vers Félicity il rajouta, Je vais le ramener à la gare. Reste avec Oliver. Si jamais il y a un souci, appelle moi.

-Bien sûr.

Diggle prit Barry sur ces épaules et parti laissant Félicity seul avec Oliver.

Elle tenait toujours la main d'Oliver tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Que se passait-il avec lui ? Il y a quelques heures, elle avait refusé de danser avec Oliver, trop en colère contre lui pour avoir jeter Barry comme il l'avait fait. Le pire été qu'il lui reprocher d'avoir mentit sur son identité. Tout ce qu'elle avait répondu c'est : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous les jours ? ». Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ces paroles, une fois encore. Mais eux, ils mentaient pour survivre dans un sens. Si certaines personnes savaient qu'elle travaillait pour Arrow, elle serait poursuivi, capturer pour qu'Arrow vienne la sauver. Mais il tomberait dans un piège et il en serait fini de Green Arrow/Oliver Queen et Félicity Smoak. Jamais ils n'avaient pensés à un plan de repli d'urgence. Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais il devrait venir la chercher. Et jamais Félicity devait le dénoncer. La légende d'Arrow devait perdurer. Elle continua à le fixer. Plusieurs minutes venait de passer et Oliver été toujours inconscient, ses paupières ne bougeaient pas.

-Oliver, s'il te plaît. Reviens, j'ai besoin de toi. Enfin… Nous avons besoin de toi : Diggle, Starling city. On a besoin d'un justicier. Queen Consolidat aussi, tu ne peux pas laisser ton entreprise entre les mains d'Isobel. Jamais le conseil ne la léguera de nouveaux à ta mère, après ce qui s'est passé. La ville a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas nous quitter ! Finit-elle par dire en posant son front contre le sien, en laissant glisser une larme sur sa joue

Le silence tomba. Plus un bruit, juste Félicity sur Oliver. Elle ne bougea pas. Cependant elle sentit une pression sur sa main. Elle releva la tête et regarda sa main. Oliver été en train de la serré petit à petit. Elle ne pu s'empêcher un crie de joie. Elle se tourna vers Oliver. Il avait les yeux ouverts, regardant le plafond. Il était toujours aussi blanc mais il été conscient. Elle commença à pleurer à chaud de larmes.

-Oliver.

Il tourna la tête doucement vers elle, lui rendant son sourire.

-Félicity

-J'ai bien ne plus jamais pouvoir te parler.

Il serra sa main encore plus forte, la regardant, lui sourit tendrement.

-Moi aussi

Ils restèrent là à se regarder, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se voyait, après des années de séparation. Oliver essaya de se mettre assis. Il se leva doucement aidé par Félicity. Une fois assis, il tendit et détendit sa jambe pour s'étirer. Il tenta de se lever et de se mettre debout. Il vacilla et Félicity du le rattraper pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle l'aida à se rassoir.

-Ne te presse pas, ne va pas te casser quelque chose. Je ne vais pas rejouer l'infirmière, dit en souriant.

- Une infirmière comme vous me donnerait envie de me blesser. Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire le plus charmeur. Félicity baissa les yeux gênée par la remarque. Comment vous avez fait pour me soigner ? demanda t-il.

-Diggle et moi t'avons trouvé inconscient avec des seringues dans la jambe. On n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui t'avait été injecté. Diggle voulait appeler les urgences. J'ai refusée, préférant appeler un ami…

-Quel ami ? l'interrompit Oliver, un ami de confiance ?

-C'est Barry… répondit-elle en baissant les yeux

-Pense tu qu'on puisse lui faire confiance ?

-Oui, je pense

-Alors tu as bien fait, lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Félicity le regarda de nouveaux plein de compassions.

-Diggle est allé endormir Barry à la gare, poursuivit-elle, il s'est réveiller ici et n'est pas sorti de la pièce. Il a accepté de t'aider. En analysant ton sang, il a décelé l'anomalie. On t'a ensuite administré un simple antibiotique, pour stopper cette anomalie. Il a ensuite envoyé ces résultats à Queen Consolidat pour qu'ils puissent toujours un remède.

-En faite, tu m'as sauvé ainsi que Arrow. Résuma t-il

-Tu exagère peut-être un peu.

-Pas du tout, répondit-il en caressant son visage. Tu m'as sauvé.

-C'est mon rôle de coéquipière, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Soudain, elle l'enlaça de tout son être. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Dit-elle en pleurant à chaud de larme.

Sur le coup Oliver fut surpris et ne sut quoi faire. Ce rendant compte de la joie que lui procurait cette femme à ce moment, de la fragilité qu'elle venait de démontrer et qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné. Il mit ces bras autour de sa taille et la serra doucement, de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Il se sentit si proche d'elle à ce moment précis, que quelque chose se réveilla en lui. Il se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit un jour « Vous vous pouvez parler à Diggle ou à Tommy de votre journée, mais moi je n'ai personne dans ma vie avec qui le partager. » Il lui avait répondu que si elle avait besoin de parler elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler. A ce moment, où Félicity se trouvait dans ses bras. Il se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir quelqu'un, comme elle, pour partager ce moment de joie, d'être encore en vie. Après avoir échappé tant de fois à la mort, Félicity avait toujours été là, était toujours resté à ces côté. Et il à fallu qu'il soit passé par les portes de la mort, pour se rendre compte de cette chance. Dorénavant, il ne pouvait la lâcher de peur de la perdre, il se refusa de la perdre. Il avait perdu bien trop de personnes dans sa vie. Si jamais Félicity partait, il perdrait là, la chose la plus précieuse qu'il n'eut jamais eu.

Félicity été sur un petit nuage. Elle était enfin dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait tant espérée. Ces mains sur ces hanches faisaient bondir son cœur. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait dans ses bras pour la première fois, parce qu'elle le souhaitait pas par contrainte, elle refusa de le lâcher. Ses larmes avaient cessées de couler. Elle été aux anges.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Oliver avait posé sa tête sur une des épaules de Félicity. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter, tandis que dans l'ombre, Diggle les observés depuis le haut des escaliers. Il sourit, toussa pour attirer leurs attention mais aucun ne réagis. Il sourit de plus belle. Il descendit les escaliers sans précipitation. Arrivé à quelques mètres d'eux il dit :

-Content de te revoir en vie aussi, à ce moment Oliver leva la tête pour regarder son chauffeur et avec Félicity se détachèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour un câlin avec tant de vigueur et ne compte pas non plus me voir verser une larme, continua t-il en rigolant.

Ils rigolèrent tous. Quel bonheur d'être de nouveaux réunit et de pouvoir rire ensemble. Oliver refit une tentative en se mettant debout, sous le regard observateur de Félicity. Il réussit et put même aller faire une accolade à Diggle.

-Content de te revoir aussi Diggle. Fit-il

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda t-il

-Réveil difficile, mais maintenant ça va bien mieux, fit-il en jetant un regard à Félicity. Cependant, c'est fini les pirouettes pour ce soir, il faudra attendre demain soir. Il ne faut pas que je loupe une journée au bureau, je ne peux pas les laisser entre les mains d'Isobel.

Suite à ces paroles, Félicity releva la tête avec frénésie et fixa Oliver. Avait-il entendu tout ce qu'elle avait dit ? Elle fut prise d'une légère vague de panique. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien dit d'humiliant ou de gênant. Qu'est-ce qui été en train de se passer ?

-On s'occupera de cette… créature demain. Ce soir, Arrow n'est pas en forme. Fit Oliver avec un sourire. Je vais me changer et après Diggle tu me ramène. Puis se tourna vers Félicity, il dit : Tu veux qu'on te dépose ?

Félicity écarquilla les yeux, jamais Oliver ne lui avait proposé ce service. Elle répondit timidement :

-Avec plaisir.

Oliver sourit et partis se changer. Diggle regarda Félicity avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Félicity amusait lui dit :

-Quoi ?

-Depuis combien de temps est-il réveillé ?

-5 minutes avant que tu n'arrives, je pense. Pourquoi ?

-Je vous observais entrelacé comme un gentil petit couple, dit-il en avançant tranquillement vers Félicity, ces mains forte sur tes hanches, sa tête déposée sur ton épaule …

-Stop, fit-elle en levant la main et fermant ses yeux quelques secondes. Il s'est réveillé je lui est expliqué comment on l'avait sauvé et après, mes…émotions ont pris le dessus et j'ai ressentis le besoin de l'enlacé quelques secondes.

-Plutôt quelques minutes, non ? Fit-il en levant un sourcil avec un sourire moqueur.

-D'accord peut-être plus, je l'admets mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un câlin pour lui montrer que…je vais m'arrêtée là. Fit-elle en se retourna pour préparer ces affaires, rouge de honte.

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que Diggle les observait ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvais faire ? Elle avait juste fais un câlin à Oliver, c'était juste un câlin… Il ne signifié rien du tout, c'était sûr le coup de l'émotion et rien d'autre. Jamais Oliver ne l'aurais approché comme il venait de le faire et jamais il n'aurait osé aventurer ces mains sur ces hanches, à moins d'avoir une bonne raison. Et il se trouve qu'à ce moment là, c'était une bonne raison, juste un retour à sa vie et pour elle le bonheur de le voir vivant.

Oliver arriva après dans le son costume qu'il portait juste avant de partir jouer avec son arc. Il sourit en arrivant, alla vers Félicity et lui dit simplement :

-On est partis

Félicity lui sourie et partie devant les garçons, gênait par l'attitude qu'Oliver avait envers elle, qui ne devait faire que renforcer les doutes que Diggle avait. Cependant, Oliver la suivait de très près, il lui prit délicatement le bras, le glissa sous le sien :

-Tu es pressé, lui dit-il en souriant

-Oui, répondit-elle rapidement en évitant son regard.

Oliver la força doucement à le regarder, il lui prit le menton d'une main et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux bleus océan dans lequel il pourrait rester plonger pendant des heures.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, rien du tout.

Oliver fronça les sourcils, fit signe à Diggle de les attendre à la voiture. Une fois que Diggle eut quitté Verdant. Oliver repris :

-Félicity, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et ne fais pas croire que tout va bien. Tu me connais peut-être bien, mais pas de chance pour toi, je te connais très bien aussi. Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est à propos de ce qui c'est pensé pendant que j'étais inconscient ? Il s'est passé quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dite ?

-En faîte, je voudrai juste savoir… Quelle est la première chose que tu as entendu sortir de ma bouche quand tu t'es réveillé ?

-C'est juste ça qui te tracasse ? Demanda t-il

-Oui, mais c'est important pour moi.

Il la fixa, se rapprocha d'elle, pris délicatement sa main, colla sa joue contre la sienne. Félicity sentis son cœur bondir, et se sentie rougir violement. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-La première chose que j'ai entendu été « Reviens, j'ai besoin de toi ».

A ce moment précis, Félicity se sentis exploser de l'intérieur. Un flot de sentiment, l'envahit. Il l'avait entendu, la chose qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Qu'elle tenait à lui bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Suite à ces paroles, elle recula. Oliver la regardait, de son regard qui utilisé pour exprimé une immense compassion, mais à ce moment là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il exprimé vraiment. Elle recula encore et dit :

-D'accord merci de m'avoir répondu. On se voit demain.

Elle sortie brusquement de Verdant, derrière Oliver qui l'appelée. Elle passa devant Diggle, et lui dit simplement qu'elle préférait rentrée en taxi ou à pied. Diggle la regarda étrangement, mais la laissa partir. Elle se mit à courir comme elle le pouvait avec ces talons, quand elle fut rattrapée par Oliver qui la prit par le bras, la retourna et la regarda de nouveaux dans les yeux :

-Félicity, calme-toi, s'il te plaît

-Premièrement, je suis très calme. Deuxièmement, je voudrai que tu me lâche. Et troisièmement, je voudrai que tu oublis tout ce qui c'est passé depuis ton réveil jusqu'à ce moment précis.

-Félicity, fit-il en lui prenant les mains, je ne peux et ne veux pas oublier.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, comment répondre à ça.

- Je ne veux pas oublier, pour une raison simple, continua t-il.

Félicity sentis son cœur exploser.

-Ce sont ces moments comme ça que je passe avec toi, qui me font réaliser que ma vie serait invivable sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi Félicity, et comme tu l'as dit, il lui caressa le visage, tu as besoin de moi.

Elle lui serra la main à son tour, le regardant avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait montrer dans ces yeux. Oliver fit de même et commença à l'enlacer, comme sa vie en dépendait, comme si il allé la perdre, comme il avait faillit la perdre. Félicity s'abandonna à son étreinte, le serrant à son tour de toute sa force pour ne plus le perdre. Oliver relâcha son étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec passion. Après en avoir tant rêvé, elle l'embrassait enfin, l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle pensait inaccessible. Ce baiser réveilla en elle tout le bonheur qu'elle gardait pour lui. Oliver recula la regarda avec amour et dit :

-Je te ramène chez toi, avec son plus beau sourire

Félicity le regarda et lui dit simplement :

-Je te suis.

Ils partirent tous les deux, en se tenant par la taille.

_**Alors, vos impressions ? Bon ou mauvais one-shot ?**_

_**J'ai déjà une fic d'écrite, dois-je la publier ?**_


End file.
